Devices which connect to a managed network are manufactured containing network specific information in order to obtain configuration and service upon connection to the network. Network information contained in a device may be utilized to gain unauthorized access to one or more network resources or services. Network information provided on a device by a manufacturer, such as a Universal Resource Locator (URL) of a configuration server, may be used to obtain improper access to a managed network. Additionally, providing a fixed Universal Resource Locator or other fixed network information to configure a device is inflexible and does not enable a managed network to easily change the address of a network resource, such as a configuration server, if security or reliability require such a change. This limits the ability of a device to connect to a range of networks and provide a range of services.